The Mad House II
by Raven0569
Summary: Welcome One and all to the mad house.
1. Here is were the origonal left off

Welcome one and all to the new mad House…… they killed my other one so im am going to stay in guide lines with this one weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lets Begin

Balerian: where am I?

Me: in my world mwahahhahahah

Balerian: Really?

Me yeah im making this

SMACK

Me: Ohh him gunna kill YOU!

Thousands of evil pink bunnies attack Wolf and Balerian

Wolf: ahh no this is what happened last time

Mow: hello Wow it's the bunnies again!

Wolf: yeah Grabs a SMG DIE BUNNIES !

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Wolf : Wow this is fun

Dead bunnies get back up

Wolf: ahh Zombie Bunnies!

Bunny leader: Kill the zombies!

Bunnies: Yes Sir

BANG

BANG

Wolf: Omg they got me bloody evilly grins

Grabs a RPG Launcher runs to the roof of the big house

Inuyasha: Hay im back

BANG

Mow: ok well he's gone now

Inuyasha: no im still alive but I cant move BANG

Mow: god he gets annoying

Bunnies: Kill The Humans

Wolf: AHHHHH

BANG

BANG

BANG

BOOM

Wolf: Ohh no they have tanks!

Balerian: umm hay u haven't giving me again

2 boxes of guns fall onto the roof with a team of DF Rangers

Wolf: Sweet there here

PVT 1st Class John: Sir

Major Wolf:  ohh look my name has a rank woot Secure the roof

PVT John: Yes Sir Team Move Out

Major Wolf: Hay kitty

Mow: Yes?

Wolf Punts Mow

Wolf: its going and going its good!

That's the chapter 


	2. The Bunnies Plan a Attack and Inu dies a...

Well thank you all for the reviews well ill stop talking and get on with the story! Im sorry for any new readers but I had a Old Story Called the Mad House but Fanfiction killed it….Poo because of that u might not understand but just keep reading it gets better I promise!

;akjbsdlkvbsdjkvbs;l nsd;lkvb;wkdvbw;dlkvb;sdlabvasbvsd;kjbs;k s;k sk;jvbew;kjbvalvjb;skl

Wolf: sooo Where did the bunnies go?

John: dun know

Wolf: Well in that case lets look for something to kill

Inuyasha: Hay im alivBANG ahh my ear!

Wolf: hahaha do it again mow

Mow: ok

BANG

BANG

Wolf: omg u killed him well umm lets go find some bunnies to kill

Inuyasha: wait don't go help me my femoral Artery ahh im gunna die helBANG

Wolf: ohh this is fun

Mow: hay I kill him not yoPUNT

Wolf 2 Mow 0

Wolf: ohh look a score board

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bunnies in there super hole fortress

General Bunny: ok what should we do we have to take that firkin house!

Bunny 1: umm maby we could storm the house and kill every one in it

Bunny 2: we tried that last time umm yeah for some reason our own dead become zombies….

Bunny 3: maby we should try a air assult and drop the Delta Force (DF) bunnies on the roof to take out the human DF team stationed there….

General Bunny: Good Idea Mr.3

Mr.3: Thank you General

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The DF team on the roof hears choppers and prepair with RPG's and heavy 50 Cal guns

What happenes next changes the Mad house for ever…………………………….

Asvhqeb';wh;qsn'lwdng'elwgh/eldwgnw'edl;vb;dwjbv;sjbv;wkjbv;wjebv;jwbev';jbev'jb'ljbnv

R&R Plz and if u read this please read my other stories there more like stories then this one lol.


	3. BROKEN ARROW

Ok well here we go The mad house chapter 3!11

Qwrhqhjewqjkng;2ewbv;i2ebgv;ojebv;oujb;bq;uebw;jkb;kjb;kjb;jkb;kjb;kjb;kjb;kjbjkb;kj

BANG

Bang

Bang

John- WTF was that…..

Wolf- I think tiny choppers with ranger bunnys

John- hmm well that was fun hehe

Wolf yeah but now there zombies…………

John- SHYT

Bal- well wheres mow?

Mow- im here

Wolf- good good

Mow- Now don't get any ideas?

Inuyasha- hi whats with the zombies?

BANG

Inuyasha- ah my knee ahh u shot my knee what the fuBang

Mow- is he dead?

Inuyasha- oh god my chest u shot me again ywould do this to BANG BAND BANG BANG BANG

Mow- dam u john u and ur 50 cal ROAR

John- he was pissing me off hehe

Zombie- RSHGQBWER

Wolf- What the fuk is wrong with u zombie?

BANG

Zombie- aurgh u fuking shot me!

Wolf- I guess I did

BANG

John- Broken arrow broken arrow

2 air planes fly over the house as the guys ran into the bomb shelter in the basement

The ground shook as the napalm and then all went silent

Qwrhqojg;jbw ;ujbw;kjvb;jwebv;ljqbeh;vbejkbew;jvb;jkb;v;b;vbjjewbv;kwbve;jbwe;webq;qjb;

What happens next is up to u please Put in reviews what u want to happen next


End file.
